


Locura de una noche

by Alex100



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Police
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6518401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex100/pseuds/Alex100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era curiosa la relación que tenían, jamás le había dicho su nombre pero tampoco era necesario que lo hiciera pues estaba conforme con lo que tenía, lo que él le ofrecía, sin embargo solo sonrió y volvió a su rutina diaria donde fingía no saber nada de aquel delincuente, continuando arrestando a aquel que infringiera la justicia en espera de que aquel próximo domingo llegara para volver a tenerlo a su merced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locura de una noche

**Author's Note:**

> Hola este es un pequeño one shot que hice en inspiración a la canción de Sia - Cheap Thrills, espero y les guste :D

 

 

Baila mientras la música suena lentamente, todos frotando sus cuerpos junto a los contrarios, disfrutando de cada piel expuesta que su mano logra tocar, levantando la temperatura conforme avanza la noche.

Un castaño bailando en medio de la pista se movía de un lado a otro frotando su espalda baja a un moreno de su misma altura, sin importarles que los demás estuvieran observando, sin tomar en cuenta que un chico de ojos verdes los observaba desde hace rato, deseando probar ese intenso baile que empezaba a formarse entre ellos, deseando acercarse y tomar a aquel castaño.

Lentamente se acerca a ellos metiendo sus manos entre ellos, apartando a aquel moreno que lo miraba con una sonrisa extrañada.

-Sera mío ahora- menciona como si eso fuera necesario para hacerlo a un lado de su mejor amigo.

Las luces del lugar brillaban intensamente y parpadeando al ritmo de los bajos de la canción, haciendo difícil que el ojo humano visualizara a su acompañante.

El moreno lo tomo con fuerza de la cintura para terminar de pegarlo a el de frente.

El castaño sin oposición lo miro curioso tratando de descifrar que era lo que quería que hiciera, aunque era obvio por la gran protuberancia que se encontraba entre sus piernas y sentía a la perfección.

-Baila para mí- menciona con voz baja.

-Porque debería de hacerlo- responde juguetón aquel chiquillo.

-Porque quiero que lo hagas- menciona simplemente acercando su boca al oído de aquel castaño.

El chico obedeció después de eso y empezó a menear su cadera de un lado a otro pues disfrutaba de aquella noche, una noche que deseaba fuera inolvidable, por eso había ido con su mejor amigo a aquel antro, después de todo no era la primera vez en que acudían a deshacerse del estrés, del aburrimiento y a conocer personas nuevas, pues estaba cansado de tener que correr por cada cosa que hacían, puesto que la vida de un ladrón no era fácil.

-Cuál es tu nombre?- susurra en su oído el moreno.

-Jamás te lo diré- sin dejar de menear su cuerpo al de él.

La música estaba por llegar a su fin y el moreno no soportaba cada separación que este hacía para acomodarse mejor, lo quería junto a él, que encajara en su piel, que encajara a la perfección a su cuerpo mientras él lo sostuviera.

No sabía cómo se había vuelto así de provocativo, tal vez era por la excesiva cantidad de alcohol que llevaba ya en su cuerpo, pero no le importaba si ahora podía desquitar sus penas y frustración junto a ese hombre que parecía no querer soltarlo.

-Se mío- menciona de nuevo aquel moreno.

-No soy un objeto que tendrás fácil- con una media sonrisa.

-Hare lo que quieras que haga, pero se mío- vuelve a comentar, se podía escuchar un ligero tono de súplica pero lo paso por alto.

La propuesta simplemente era tentadora, tener a su merced a un tipo que parecía tener dinero por aquella chaqueta de cuero que traía puesta y unos pantalones ajustados que moldeaban sus torneadas piernas, sin mencionar de aquel costoso reloj que llevaba puesto no pudo decir que no y terminar en una habitación de un motel cercano.

Con tanta facilidad aquel hombre separo de su piel cada prenda, erizando cada bello de aquel castaño debajo de él, besando cada rincón con sus labios húmedos, gozando de cómo se remolineaba y jadeaba por mas, que no lo dejara de acariciar con tanta dulzura, que no dejara de tocarlo.

Habían perdido el juicio cuando ambos se encontraron desnudos en aquella inmensa cama, mientras el moreno lo invadía y este suplicaba por no parar, pues cada pedazo que podía tocar de su tersa piel era como sentir el más exquisito algodón de azúcar que se desase en su boca.

Esa noche habían estado juntos, habían dormido juntos en la habitación de un viejo motel, habían perdido toda noción de la realidad de nuevo por la necesidad de sentirse, por la reacción de aquel alcohol que corría por sus venas y que nublaba su juicio.

El castaño fue el primero en marcharse pues había tomado sus cosas y había escapado de nuevo, había huido de aquel sentimiento que provocaba cada vez que aquel policía lo tocaba, esta vez se había marchado dejando una nota en el taburete de lado de la cama.

El moreno al abrir los ojos supo que no se encontraba pues era la costumbre de ambos, cada fin de semana acabar con sus aburrimientos y rutinas diarias para terminar compartiendo una cama, descubrió una nota escrita por aquel chico, sonriendo la leyó rememorando cada noche.

**_Te veré el próximo domingo, no faltes que te estaré esperando._ **

**_Por cierto, me lleve tu reloj, era hermoso así que no lo volverás a ver._ **

**_Att: S.S_ **

Era curiosa la relación que tenían, jamás le había dicho su nombre pero tampoco era necesario que lo hiciera pues estaba conforme con lo que tenía, lo que él le ofrecía, sin embargo solo sonrió y volvió a su rutina diaria donde fingía no saber nada de aquel delincuente, continuando arrestando a aquel que infringiera la justicia en espera de que aquel próximo domingo llegara para volver a tenerlo a su merced.


End file.
